Pythonhunter
__NOEDITSECTION__ Revamping him Figured I'd do his code on here, since my other workspace is quite cluttered THIS ISNT EVEN HIS CODE ANYMORE WHOOPS FEEL FREE TO USE IT AS LONG AS YOU CREDIT ME FOR THE ORIGINAL YOU KNOW WHAT I MIGHT JUST ADD IT TO FREE FORMATS YEAH ITS ON THE FREE FORMATS GO THERE IF YOU WANT IT Words Words Words Words Intro Pythonhunter, perhaps the most grumpy member of royalty. No one really knows why he's that way- or why he's obsessed with a stick. Or obsessed with snakes. Really, it's strange. Pythonhunter belongs to Infinity. Please do not use/edit without permission. Words Words Appearance Pythonhunter is a dark green TempestWing. He has strange darker green matkings on his back, much like that of a python's. Name fits him well, huh? His underbelly is a light yellow, also like that of a snake's. The iconic transitional scales that every TempestWing has are a bright green, though a little paler than what you would consider neon. His horns, claws, and spines are a brilliant white, a great contrast to the darker element of his colors. His wing membrane is black, while his stripes are neon green, much like his mother's. Perhaps that's where he inherited most of his looks. Python's eyes are an orange-yellow, and make you quite uncomfortable when they're glaring at you. He has a skinny yet tall build, standing just a few inches over the normal TempestWing height. This is because his legs are long, but definitely not very muscular. His wings are smallish and spindly, hindering his fly skills. That doesn't bother him, he uses them for swimming and gliding between trees. Whenever he has to fly, he'll only last a couple of minutes before having to catch his breath. This is why he doesn't travel much. As for accessories, Pythonhunter loves to wear treasure, especially gold and emeralds, though silver is nice too. He's had each ear pierced with two gold hoops, an emerald stud, and two gold industrial piercings. On one ear he has a gold snakebite hoop. It's his favorite one, and he would go insane if he lost it. His horns are also pierced, just with plain gold hoops. He wears three horn cuffs, one of which has emeralds in it. They're all engraved with some interesting abstract pattern, looking much like snakes or serpents. He has gold and emerald wrist cuffs, but he doesn't really wear them unless at formal events. Same with his tail bands(which are plain gold). Perhaps his most treasured, well, treasure is a gold chain necklace with an emerald pendant on it. His mother gave it to him on one of his 6th hatching day. Pythonhunter always carries around his stick. He even made a special sash-type thing to carry it in. Touch it and he will go berserk. Words Words Personality Pythonhunter, the grumpiest member of TempestWing Royalty. He's reclusive, always hiding out in his room and away from everyone else. Come and disturb him and he'll yell at you to get out. Disturb him again and he might throw witty insults at you. Do it one more time and he'll call guards to take you away. At parties or feasts, Python will hang around the edges and avoid talking as much as possible. When he's forced to talk with another dragon, he'll look uncomfortable and tune them out. He won't even interact with his family unless he's forced to. Yup, that's Pythonhunter. A hard-core introvert. When someone is being an idiot or obnoxious, he'll become extremely rude and might even try to hurt you. If you insult him, prepare for a war, 'cause that's what you'll get. First he'll insult you, then "accidentally" trip you, then drop stuff on your head, and finally, claw your snout to make you shut up. This is why everyone avoids Pythonhunter as much as possible. He's like a prickly dragon repellent. When alone or around his snakes, however, he acts totally different. Words Words History Text Words Words Abilities Text Words Words Relationships Text Words Words Trivia Text Words Words Gallery Text Words Words Category:Infinity's stuff